Sister's Relationships
Although Sister doesn't have as many relationships with other characters compared to the main cast, she has developed more than most other characters have. Blue Team Sister seemed to enjoy being on Blue team and developed some unique relationships with her comrades. Caboose Caboose gives Sister a tour of Blue Base when she joins the Blues and the two seem to easily relate with one another. Caboose seems to get along with her in the time they've been shown together, possibly because both have a low intelligence. Church Church and Sister have not interacted much, but Church once referred to her as a freak. According to Epsilon, Sister seemed to like him. Tucker Sister has a good relationship with Tucker, though he seems more interested in her than she is in him. Being a womanizer, he frequently attempts to hit on her, and expresses jealousy and frustration when Doc forbids him from watching her physical examination. Tucker promises to protect Sister when she was told about and frightened by O'Malley in Episode 87. She likes Tucker enough to kill her own brother for killing him, during which she shouted, "I liked Tucker! He was nice to me!" in the "Fight! Fight!" ending of Episode 100. In Chapter 14 of Recreation, Tucker tells Grif that he "fucked his sister," but this might have just been a comeback to Grif's insults. Tex Tex does not hold Sister in high regard, and it is heavily implied that she is envious of Sister, as she views her as a replacement. When asked what she and Tex talked about when they spoke one-on-one in Episode 90, Sister states that she was told that if she tried to become more popular than Tex, Tex would talk about her behind her back, turn everyone against her, and make her cry. However, seeing that Sister is unfazed by Tex's warnings, along with her "You know, girl stuff!" statement at the end of her description, Sister probably does not share the same feelings towards Tex. She also says Tex is a "badass" and is "kinda hot". Junior Sister's first meeting with Junior was less than flattering for the little alien, as she mistook him for a dog but quickly corrected herself by describing him as a "kid that looks like a dog." During her trip through the caves, she was slightly supportive of Junior, cheerfully calling attention to him as he fell behind and showed some care towards him. Flowers Sister was sent to Blood Gulch to replace Capt. Flowers after his death. When she meets him in the caves, Sister treats him kindly before realizing that he's supposed to be dead. Flowers and the Green Alien then take her, Doc, and Junior hostage when Omega's assault began. Washington Washington and Sister only have one brief conversation together in Reconstruction: Chapter 2. Sister takes an obvious dislike towards Wash, as she believes him to be a cop. Wash likewise views her as annoying, irresponsible, and possibly insane, but manages to maintain his composure. Red Team Because she is color blind, Sister originally mistook the Reds as her new team. While they found her odd, her relationship with her brother allowed her to interact with the other Reds. Sarge Sarge thinks she is a tramp. When she first arrived in Season 5, Sarge questioned her being in the army, as she was female, and asked if her gun "shot brownies". In Reconstruction, he refuses to kill her, even though she was the final Blue left at Blood Gulch Outpost 1A, simply because she is female. Sister thinks that because Sarge is old, he is also "very gross." Simmons Sister annoys Simmons. Sister thinks he is a nerd (and also thinks the fact that he is scary is "kinda hot"), while Simmons thinks she is unintelligent. Simmons additionally does not approve of her insults towards his intellect and quickly takes offense to them. He is, however, heavily fascinated by some of the things she reveals about her family, such as the fact that her and Grif's mother is in the circus, and even asks her if he could record everything she says. Later in Season 5, whilst the Reds were down in the caves beneath Blood Gulch, Simmons was interested in seeing Sister naked during her physical examination with Doc, which was displayed on the large computer screen. Grif Sister and Grif have a stereotypical brother-sister relationship. She is very fond of her brother, having joined the army for the sake of reuniting with him and not being left alone. Likewise, when Sister seems to be in danger, Grif will take action and do what he can to ensure her safety. For example, in the "Fight! Fight!" ending of Episode 100, when Grif assumes Tucker to be threatening her, he kills him. When she appears to be dead in Episode 93, Grif grieves for her. However, when he discovered that she was in fact alive and just naked, he calls her a slut, heavily enraged upon seeing her "embarrassing the family." In fact, she is often an embarrassment to Grif, particularly when divulging information about their mother, and he instructs her not to embarrass the family when she switches to the Blue Team in Episode 85. Lopez In the underground caves, Sister seemed to anger Lopez while translating for him, but seems to be one of the few who can understand him. Later on, Lopez claims to have killed Sister after Sarge left Blood Gulch. Other Doc When Doc first met Sister in Season 5, he was fascinated by her flexibility, but nothing else. Any other interest in her is lost after being stuck with her and Junior in the canyon's caves in Episode 95. He thinks she talks far too much and is tired of hearing all of her "stories." Sister, on the other hand, does not seem to have a noticeable opinion of Doc. Category:Relationships